


Forgotten (Rick and Morty Original Alternate Dimension Fic)

by Weirdly_TheAwesomeGhosty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Beth is strangely mournful but happy, E-435 Morty is a young adult who's tired of everyone's sh-t, E-435 Rick is a good and supportive friend, F/F, F/M, GASP! Morty might start underage drinking and stuff?!, Gen, Good ol' grandpa Rick be protecting his family (except for Jerry), Jerru gets dissed a lot, M/M, Major Character Death in later chapters, Morty is nervous but wants best for Rick, Multi, My Rick is confused and kind of blank but tries to be the best family member he can be, Other, Rick is an Amnesiac, Rick is now an adorable grandpa (still hates Jerry tho), Rick is trying to be a good grandfather and everyone is freaked out, Summer is stubborn and sad, Underage Drinking, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdly_TheAwesomeGhosty/pseuds/Weirdly_TheAwesomeGhosty
Summary: Rick wakes up with no recollection of last night, or ANY night.He wakes up on a cot in a messy room with his head pounding.A boy claiming to be his grandson says that he's been in a coma for days.He suddenly meets the rest of his 'family'.Then he encounters himself,___________How will this story of confusion turn out?__________It's my AU, 567-D, an AU where Rick lost his memories and the Smiths couldn't find a way to bring his memories back,they couldn't use other Ricks because each Rick has their own memories,they couldn't use clones or memory vials because they were inside Rick's bunker that was made out of an indestructible material that can only be broken by an item that takes YEARS to come across and all Ricks passwords were different.The Reason why Rick didn't have a failsafe is because he was always careful and didn't need Morty or Summer to help.As the story progresses it shows my Rick developing a lot of new traits and when he comes to the citadel he is labeled, 'Nice Rick'.__________(None of the characters belong to me,Rick and Morty belong to Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland)
Relationships: &—platonic—, /—romantic—, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morty&Morty, Rick&Rick, Rick/Rick, morty/morty, —Maybe—Rick/Morty, —definitely— Rick&Morty
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Forgotten (Rick and Morty Original Alternate Dimension Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno? I'll add something here later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you're in his situation.
> 
> You're on a cot and have no idea who you are except for that you're intelligent and brilliant.
> 
> You don't know who these random people surrounding you are,
> 
> Your name? All but forgotten.
> 
> Why did you lose your memories? Oh, it was because you got drunk and high then dragged your fourteen year old grandson out of school to a life-death situation where you saved him but ended up with your head banged up.
> 
> Yeah, cool cool.
> 
> This is life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shrugs* Ideas are weird AF

It was dark and silent, empty, nothing.

Feeling was incomprehensible.

Touching was impossible.

Tasting was only numb.

He couldn't hear a thing.

Literally no noise registered in his ears..

But....

Who was he?

Well, he knew he was a 'he', but how did he know?

Why was the concept of pronouns on him when he could barely recall his appearance?

Slowly, he felt his eyelids opening, glaring light attacked his eyes relentlessly, he felt tense, stiff and uncomfortable, a blur of colour greeted harshly in sight, he eyed the blur in confusion as it died down to be tolerable, when it did, he heard muffled words, 

Three voices, his mind informed him.  
He sat up, slipping a bit clumsily and falling back down as he started taking in the tones and differences in the frequency of each stumbling voice.

When he fell, they increased in panic, though he swore he heard the sounds of amusement.

"M__ he__ wa_ing _p!"  
One exclaimed panickedly, excitedly even.

"R__lly? Oh Da_!"  
The other one cried in the same level as the first.

"Th__k goo__n__s __and_a Rick __ fin___y wak__g u_!"  
And the last one drawled but he couldn't quite catch their tone, 

There were three voices, they all sounded vaguely familiar. 

One voice-cracked a lot, stutters were heard here and there. (Morty)

The second sounded more feminine, sounding relieved and happy, so joyful. (Beth)

The third was also feminine, but more younger sounding and it said something about ‘Rick’.  
(Summer)

Rick.

He knew that it was a name,  
it sounded like a familiar name.

A very familiar name.

It held masculinity, and sounded so familiar, he felt it on the edge of his tongue. 

He let out a groan, and tried to sit up again, their voices irritating him more than the colours, "What- Where- How-..." He mumbled and tried to speak, but his words wouldn't come out in sentences, they jumbled together and mashed, he then realized that he didn't know what his voice sounded like until then.

He blinked a couple times, things finally coming to veiw, registering he was sitting on a cot in an oddly messily organized room.

After looking around he landed his eyes on what used to be blurs of colour, four people stood in the room, frozen with shock.

The only one in the room fidgeting, stood awkwardly, mouth agape, it was an adolescent boy, probably fourteen years old, the boy's eyes met his, he had dark brown hair and matching brown eyes, he wore a yellow shirt and looked hopeful for a reason that made he (The one sitting on the cot) feel more so uncomfortable.

The fourteen year old stared wide eyed and almost disbelieving as he fiddled sharply with the ends of his shirt, jolting jerkily with the fabric.

It was quiet for a moment, both of them just staring at each other when he realized slowly that there were others in the room, not just him and the boy.

A woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes stared at him with a beaming smile, tears glistening at the edge of her eyes.

A snarky looking teenage girl with orange hair and light brown eyes, scrutinized him with a raise of her brow, she smirked at his direction, her lips tilting up at the corners.

Finally there was a....

He stared at the fourth person in the room.

Is that even a man? It honestly looked more like a worm? Oh woah wait- Where did that aggression come from? That thing _could_ be a decent person.

Anyways, a man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes glared and crossed his arms.

"Glad your finally awake grandpa Rick." The girl spoke, making him turn his sights to her.

He put his attention to her in confusion and opened his mouth to question her but was interrupted by the woman, "God, Dad, we were so worried, don't ever do that again!" The woman sobbed. The man from earlier said something under his breath in protest. 

The woman went over and tried to hug him, he stiffened but didn't shove her off, "Y-Yeah Rick, be more careful, aw geez dawg, it's been days." The boy spoke up, scratching his cheek nervously, "We almost thought you weren't gonna w-wake up or-or-or something!" The boy smiled at him and then continued, "G-Good thing you did though, r-right?" The boy laughed.

He sat silently in the cot with the woman hanging onto him like he was her lifeline, he stared at the boy and didn't say a word, "R-Rick? Uh are- are you gonna uh s-say something? Your kinda really starting to freak us out man! C-Can you e-even uh, speak properly?" The boy asked looking more anxious by the second.

"Who's Rick?" He finally asked staring at the boy in absolute confusion, all of the people in the room stared at him in shock and he had the sudden realization that he probably shouldn't have said that.

The boy started sweating looking more nervous, "W-What? Y-Y-Y-You're Rick- uh Rick!" The boy said in a panicked tone trying to convince him, however he just shook his head, "No..." He said slowly to the boy, "I don't know what-what you're talking about." 

The woman slowly let go of him, backing away looking like she was about to cry, "D-Dad? Come on this- this isn't the time for jokes!" She gave a wavy smile, trying to keep her voice steady but failing. "I don't know who you're talking about, really." He said once again, looking at them seriously to prove his point, "I don't know who all of you are either." 

The woman dropped her smile and started full on crying, the girl went over and comforted the woman staring at Rick with a calculating frown, the boy rushed over to his side, "C-Come on Rick! It's me M-Morty! Your grandson! You know! M-Morty!" He just stared at 'Morty' uncomfortably, he pushed away from 'Morty' and sat closer to the wall.

"Hah, Rick you forgot?" The man asked with a laugh, the man's arms still crossed, now smirking at him, "Maybe you won't be such a douche now!" The man walked over and the woman looked enraged, "Jer-" She started but was interrupted by the man, "I'm Jerry." 'Jerry' said holding his hand out. 

Well, since they keep calling him Rick then sure, he'll refer himself as Rick. 

Rick stared at the hand blankly before looking up and staring at Jerry, "I already dislike you." Rick stated, Jerry flinched back. Morty came over and glared at Jerry, "Aw geez, D-Dad! We just figured out Rick lost his memories and your gonna be l-like that?" Morty asked harshly.

The girl then spoke, "Morty what are we going to do? Grandpa Rick doesn't seem to be faking!" She frowned as Morty looked over at her, "I-I don't know S-Summer! Uh, wait, a-a-a-actually! Rick- Rick has a- a bunch of uh, friends! He- He knows a bunch of alter- al- alternate ver-versions of himself! Maybe they can help! Uh, he- he said something a-about a Rick, that-that he trusts! Uh, R-Rick dimension E-435!" Morty said brightly, stuttering and stumbling over his words while grabbing a flashy looking phone from the edge of a drawer.

"That's his phone? I didn't know he had a phone!" Summer exclaimed looking at the phone, "Uh, R-Rick doesn't really use his phone, he kinda uh, keeps it for the looks you know? He only ever uses it when he needs s-something from Squanchy or BP or-or-or h-himself!" Morty then mumbled something about a password, "Uh, he told me the password once, w-when he was drunk. He changes it a lot, but the-the current password is, 'Suck! Suck! Suck my balls!'" Morty said seriously, putting in the password.

Rick stared at him weirdly and Summer snickered at the password.  
Morty then started scrolling down Ricks contacts until he found one labeled, 'Suck my f***ing d*** a**hole Rick E-435!', Morty didn't even know you could label it that long. 

He pressed the contact, put it on loud speaker and waited after a couple rings for the Rick to answer, "Yo! 567-D! My man! How are- HURRPow you?" Rick's own voice sounded jokingly.

"Uh-I'm not-I'm not R-Rick, uh I'm M-Morty 567-D and-and something happened." Morty nervously said.

"Wait what? Wha- Whut URRP hap-happened you turd?" Rick asked well technically Rick. Rick was actually sitting on the cot staring at the phone in shock to hear his own voice resonating from it.

"Uh, we-we got into a-a accident and-and Rick saved my-my life..." Morty said into the phone his voice breaking, "Uh, he wouldn't wake up for- for days a-a-and uh," Morty continued but was cut off by the Rick, "Ah, so-so the old bastard's dead?" The Rick asked pityingly, Morty's eyes widened, 

"What? N-No! Rick's alive! H-He just lost his memories and I d-don't know how to f-fix it!" Morty said into the phone, the Rick at the other side was silent for a moment before grumbling something and speaking to a person on his side, "Look MooURRrty, we-we-we gotta- gotta go to Dimension 567-D oh-okay?" The Rick said and Morty realized he must have been speaking to his Morty.

It was confirmed when Morty heard his voice at the other end, "W-What? Why do-do we need to go there Rick?" Morty's voice asked timidly, "B-Because I f***ing said so, you dips***!" The Rick snapped, a high pitched squeal was heard and a swirling green light appeared in the room.

"What the!" Rick asked staring in shock, still sitting on the cot. "W-Well looUUkie here!" The other Rick said stepping into the room and immediately setting sights on Rick. "You got your-yourself into a big mas-massive f***ing pickle didn't you 567-D?" The other Rick laughed, before glaring at the swirling green, "Morty hurry the f**** up!" Another Morty stumbled through the portal fast enough before the portal closed.

"Aw geez R-Rick, why-why are we here?" The other Morty complained before setting sights on himself, Morty came over and patted the other Morty on the shoulder, "Uh, h-hey! I'm Morty 567-D, w-welcome to my dimension." Morty greeted awkwardly.

The other Rick rolled his eyes at his grandson and alternate grandson, the obvious difference between the Ricks and Mortys were their clothes. 

Rick E-435 wore a purple sweater with a grey lab coat, his hair was combed to the side and he was wearing brown pants, sunglasses covered his eyes.

Morty E-435 had worn a yellow hoodie with a matching pair of yellow shorts, his curly hair was mess and he looked tired.

Morty 567-D wore a yellow shirt and grey jeans, he wore five bright bracelets on his arms, one bracelet was blue another was pink there was a red one and then a green one. His hair was also a mess and he had eye bags under his eyes, he was taller compared to Morty E-435.

Rick 567-D was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt that had words on the front saying, 'It's science DAWG', his hair was all over the place and he wore a white lab coat and grey pants.

Rick E-435 gave a grin, "Okaaaaay to avoid confUUUusion with names, Ricky and MOOURGHty 567-D will be called Rick and Morty cuz-cuz this is theUGHir dimensiooon, me and my Morty will be caULlled Richard and Mortimor oh-okay?" Richard asked as the others nodded in agreement other than Rick cause he was just sitting in the cot in confusion.

Richard then went to Morty and asked, "What's the prob-problem you a**turd?" Morty fidgeted awkwardly and responded, "Uh, R-Rick lost his memories, l-like he doesn't even know his own name and-and yeah..." Morty trailed off, Richard frowned and rubbed his forehead, "Okay and-and youUGH've ne-never dealt with this before?" Richard asked, Morty shook his head in response.

Richard sighed and looked over at Summer, "Hey, Sum Sum, did- UGH did-did you ever do Morty's mindbloOOwers?" Richard asked the two Mortys looked at him in confusion, "My-My what?" They both asked only to be completely ignored, Summer shook her head, "No grandp- I mean Richard." Summer said still shaking her head, Richard frowned, "SerUUisly? Wh-where does he pUUGht Morty's bad memories then?" 

"Well grandpa Rick does have a memory gun, but once he erases the memories he usually puts the vial in his secret bunker or whatever." Summer said, looking over at Rick, "So he doesn't pay you to UGH keep watch and give him back his memories if he URRP accidentally deletes them? He doesn't have a memoOORmry vial for himself?" Richard questioned.

"Nope! Grandpa Rick is always careful." Summer responded blankly, "Damn, this is gonna make it URP harder then, ugh, I'm- I'm too sober for this," Richard grumbled in annoyance pulling out a flask from his coat pocket and drinking from it. "oh-okay does he have any clones that have aUUll his mem-memories stored?" Richard asked yet again, "No, but he mentioned it once, it's in his secret bunker."

"Are you serious?!" Richard groaned, "Why-why d-don't we just uh go to his bunker?" Morty asked in confusion, "Because! Mooooorty, Ricks are extremely smart! We're-we're g-geniuses Mooorty! We-we made our bunkers out of a unbreakable material that only has one flaw and can be broken with an item that takes years-f****ing years to come across and will disappear once you use it! And-And we have these secret passwords that only the Rick knows themselves! E-Except i-if your those Ricks, t-the damn bastards-”

"Then-Then don't you know? Y-You're R-Rick a too!" Morty reasoned, Richard glared hard at Morty, "Weren't you listening? Only the Rick knows themselves! Only your Rick knows! D-Don't you think I've tried to break in a Rick’s bunker before?! All Ricks have different passwords, there-there's no telling which one they picked!"

Everyone then started bursting out with ideas that were shot down by others, full on arguments were arising and everyone was yelling at each other.

Rick sat on the cot staring annoyed at his counterpart and 'family', "LOOK CAN EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP?!" Rick burst, scolding them as they froze, Rick let out a huff, "Can someone explain to me what's going on?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eye-colours are not canon! Don't get —sorry for my language— pissed, please! Oh no! I didn't censor it! Noooooo!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This was an Idea I had and posted on Wattpad, it was pretty bad so I rewrote it and posted it here!


End file.
